Hard to Discover
by twilightmaniac1730
Summary: Hey guys, so i'm a new author and everything so it might be a little vague, but i'll promise i'll clear it up. Pretty much the story's gonna be filled with drama, love, unexpected characters, and lots of suspension. Enjoy! Take a bite!
1. Preface

BPOV

Then he leaned in closer, and kissed me. The fireworks finally started and the crowd cheered with bliss. I didn't hear a thing, but only felt the tingle of my moist lips touching his. He held my hair softly, and we kissed for 10 seconds under the sparkling stars of the east coast. Who would have ever thought that my lips would be upon Edward Cullen's?


	2. Two Different Worlds

BPOV – Bella's Point of View

EPOV – Edward's Point of View

BPOV

Today was just like every other Tuesday I've had. Missed the bus _again _because I forgot to set an alarm for the day. Went through the _same _stupid classes of the morning. And ate the garbage of "_pepperoni_" pizza they served. I swear it tasted like a horse. Don't ask how I would know. And after disinfecting my poor tongue with water, I made my way to my favorite, heavenly class. CHEMISTRY. I bet your thinking "Man, she's such a nerd," but I wouldn't disagree with you. Let's just say I'm not the most _popular _person at Forks High. To be honest, I've even had staff members mistake me for a lost girl in the school. Not the best way to be known in high school after being in it for 2 years. Anyway, the real reason I love chemistry, was that I am totally obsessed and unconditionally in love with the hot, smooth, quarterback. Edward Cullen.

EPOV

Today was just like every other Tuesday _I've had. _Drove to school in my Mercedes Benz, looking hot as usual. Looked hot in my morning classes and let my obsessed followers do my work. And ate some sushi prepared by the gourmet chef I got for Christmas, _looking hot_. Then I left the lunch room, joined up with my crew Rosalie and Emmett, and we walked side by side in the hallway dramatically, _looking hot_. As in, we walked slow motion and Rosalie's light blond hair whisked back and forth in the wind like some fan was on her. Of course _I _was in the middle, Emmett was on my left and Rosalie was on my right. The perfect popular crew. Just like every other freaking high school movie or show I've seen, the main character, me, was single, and his two best friends, Rosalie and Emmett, were going out. Besides, Rosalie and Emmett are meant for each other. Rosalie's really hot, nice, but can be a bitch when she has a reason to. The perfect girl for me, but she's way more for Emmett. Emmett has dark controlled hair, unlike mine and a nice 4 pack, unlike my 6. He's the linebacker on the football team, and of course I'm the quarterback. Oh, yeah and p.s. we're vampires. Yeah, cold blooded, blood sucking, vampires. We're juniors but we're all actually 104 years old. How's that for you and I'm still looking sexy handsome. Yeah I'm conceited I'll admit, but its all part of the package. Just to set the record straight, not all vampires are evil. Some vampires are actually good like us. We don't suck human's blood, we suck animal's and we don't wear long black capes, have black greasy hair, and fangs like candy corn. It's all in stories, and black is NOT my color. Anyway, back to the lovey dovey stuff. Rosalie always makes Emmett laugh and Emmett has a way of controlling Rosalie when she gets a _bit _of a temper, and there always having fun together. Now, I bet your thinking, "But if he's so hot, why is he single." Well let's see, I've had my fair share of girlfriends in thiscentury and the _last_ one, but ever since I've had The Dream, dating was _not_ an option. I guess you'd want me to tell you what the dream was. So, here I go. About 3 months ago, after I broke up with my last girlfriend Lindsay I had a dream about a female vampire spirit who told me a prophecy I had to follow. The prophecy states, "_The one only meant for your true heart is hard to discover, but shall only be the true answer." "Break the bonds of the closing magnet with another heart, and you will die." _Man did that give me a heart attack; I didn't dare to take the risk of getting a girlfriend. But, to tell you the truth it really _sucks_. What if she doesn't come in a year, 2 years, 3 years, 5 years, I _cannot _wait _five _years for a girlfriend. Luckily, fate was at my side and I met her that very Tuesday, the Tuesday that changed my life forever, and the _Tuesday _that _she accidentally _bumped into me.


End file.
